For security reasons, a caller may wish other parties to call but does not wish to divulge a permanent phone number to the calling party. One example is when selling an item, such as a car or a home. A seller may want to have interested parties contact the seller by calling them. However, for security and privacy reasons, the seller may not want to provide his or her home phone number. Other circumstances where a user may not want to divulge his or her permanent phone number include private sales of goods, invitations to group activities, requests to search for a lost article, or one-time business transactions with unknown parties.